


Razem nie bali się niczego

by Etincelle



Series: After all this time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Angst, But it's good to know Wuthering Heights, Community: Mirriel, Drama, F/M, Harlequin, Impression, Not a Crossover, Romance, Tragic Romance, guilty pleasure
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia Severusa, Lily i Jamesa w odniesieniu do Heathcliffa, Cathy i Edgara, ALE to nie jest crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razem nie bali się niczego

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: SzmaragDrac  
> Tytuł: Zerżnięty z ostatnich kadrów ekranizacji z 1992  
> Dodatkowo: To nie jest crossover jako taki, ale znajomość Wichrowych Wzgór jest kluczowa dla zrozumienia niektórych, ee... dziwnych zdań.  
> Dodatkowo II: fragmenty kursywą NIE SĄ cytatami.

_“Znalazłem bez trudu na zboczu w sąsiedztwie wrzosowiska trzy kamienne nagrobki (…) Stałem przez chwilę przy tych mogiłach pod spokojnym niebem. Patrzyłem na ćmy krążące wśród wrzosów i dzwonków leśnych, słuchałem miękkiego poszumu wiatru wśród traw i myślałem, że nic już chyba nie mąci spokojnego snu tym, co spoczywają w tej cichej ziemi”._

Emily Brontë, _Wichrowe Wzgórza_

 

_W czasach, kiedy chmury zwiastowały jedynie deszcz, a w niebo można było patrzeć bez lęku nawet podczas burzy, wszystko wydawało się proste. I nawet jeśli Cathy marszczyła nosek i otrzepywała sukienkę, gdy Heathcliff wracał do stajni zamiast do dworu, wrzosowiska wciąż były ich domem._

Lily najbardziej kocha jesień i nie potrafi zrozumieć, jakim cudem można nie mieć ulubionej pory roku, jednak Severus jej nagabywania kwituje zawsze tak samo.  
– Co za bzdury – prycha i wykrzywia wargi w ironicznym grymasie. Spojrzeniem zdaje się rzucać wyzwanie przyjaciółce, ale ta nic sobie z tego nie robi; wystawia język i śmieje się wesoło, a kiedy Severus teatralnie przewraca oczami, Lily obsypuje go złoto-czerwonymi liśćmi. I mimo że w odpowiedzi otrzymuje kolejne prychnięcia, wie, że to tylko pozory – już po chwili kolorowe liście wirują wokół niej i chociaż Severus udaje, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, nie potrafi ukryć radości, kiedy Lily łapie go za ręce i kręcą się, kręcą się w kółko, by w końcu bez tchu opaść na spaloną słońcem trawę.  
– Głupol – oznajmia Severus tonem, w którym pobłażliwość miesza się z czułością.  
Lily wzdycha z zadowoleniem i dopiero ukłucie w sercu na widok przyjaciela niemrawo zbierającego się do domu przypomina jej, że nie wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. 

_Kiedy upływający czas zamiast pozornie przypadkowych muśnięć mierzyły krzyżyki w kalendarzu Heathcliffa, wszystko jeszcze można było naprawić. Bo nawet jeśli Cathy coraz częściej bywała damą w Drozdowym Gnieździe, zawsze wracała na wrzosowiska._

Czasami Lily jest zmęczona staniem pośrodku, ale wciąż chce walczyć. Przyzwyczaiła się do humorów Severusa i kiedy przyjaciel po raz kolejny obraża wszystkich Gryfonów, dziewczyna czeka w milczeniu.  
– Już? Skończyłeś? – pyta w końcu, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymuje tylko to znajome, wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby Severus sprawdzał, jak daleko może się posunąć, jak wiele ona będzie w stanie znieść, zanim odejdzie.  
– To świetnie, chodź – mówi Lily, udając, że nie zauważa zachowania przyjaciela, i ciągnie go za sobą w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Severus zrzędzi, gdy dziewczyna włazi na drzewo, ale jej natarczywe spojrzenie ostatecznie skłania go do wspięcia się za nią. I chociaż usta Severusa ani drgną, to w czarnych oczach pojawia się dziwne ciepło, kiedy Lily, chcąc przykleić przyjacielowi klonowy nosek, nieuważnie przeciąga palcami po zadrapaniu na jego policzku.  
– Nie musisz mnie testować, wiesz? – mówi cicho, opierając czoło o ramię Severusa, ale mimo że ten przygarnia ją do siebie, Lily nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to nie wystarczy. 

_Gdy mróz i promienie księżycowe posiadły moc zniszczenia wszechświata, wszystko się rozpadło. Bo nawet jeśli Cathy w głębi serca pozostała hardą dzikuską, to nie z Edgarem chciała biegać po wrzosowiskach._

Z czasem Lily zauważa, że jej obawy zaczęły się spełniać; jej gotowość do zdawania kolejnych egzaminów nie uspokaja Severusa, a powoduje nowe wymagania. I chociaż dziewczyna rozumie, że to tylko strach przed odrzuceniem, chociaż obiecywała sobie tyle razy, że nigdy nie zrezygnuje, w końcu przychodzi taki moment, że żadne z nich nie znajduje słów, że wszystko zostało już powiedziane, wreszcie – że kilka słów za dużo, i Lily potrzebuje oddechu.  
– No, Krukoni rozgromili Puchonów, ale jeśli w przyszłą sobotę wygramy ze Ślizgonami o przynajmniej sto czterdzieści punktów, to wciąż będziemy walczyli o Puchar – peroruje podekscytowany James. – Jeszcze po kremowym? Lily?  
Dziewczyna parska śmiechem na widok Huncwotów energicznie kiwających głowami.  
– Chętnie – mówi i przeciąga się z zadowoleniem. Jest zdziwiona tym, jak bardzo cieszy ją takie zwykłe gadanie o głupotach, gdy jedynym, w czym ktokolwiek doszukuje się dwuznaczności, jest „polerowanie miotły”, a największym dramatem okazuje się Peter strącający kufel na podłogę.  
I nawet szeleszczące liście nie są już w stanie nic naprawić, kiedy Lily dokonuje wyboru.

 _Kiedy rozwiane liście odsłoniły niewzruszone skały, wszystko się pogmatwało. Bo nawet jeśli Cathy znów spędzała czas z Heathcliffem na wrzosowiskach, to do Wichrowych Wzgórz nie było już dla niej powrotu._

Lily stara się być idealną żoną. James wie, że zawsze, gdy wróci do domu, dostanie szybkiego buziaka w policzek i ciepły obiad, że nawet jeśli opowie słaby dowcip, to Lily się uśmiechnie, a kiedy bez uprzedzenia zaprosi przyjaciół, suszenie głowy odbędzie się na osobności.  
– Ma twoje oczy, ale wygląda zupełnie jak ja – powtarza w kółko James, gdy tylko Harry pojawia się na świecie. I chociaż Lily uśmiecha się słodko w odpowiedzi, a syna kocha bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, czasami, patrząc na drobną buzię dziecka, łapie się na myśli, że jego nosek powinien być większy, a twarz bardziej pociągła.  
– Moje słoneczko – mówi wtedy szybko i przyciska usta do główki Harry’ego, chcąc ukryć zawstydzenie.  
– Moje dwa słoneczka – odpowiada James ze śmiechem i Lily machinalnie przytula się do męża, ale nie może pozbyć się myśli, że ta letniość, ten spokój, które tak ją przyciągały, nie zawsze są lepsze od ciągłej niepewności i walki.  
– Kocham was – szepcze trochę na próbę, jakby chciała przypomnieć sobie, że już wybrała i że wybrała przecież dobrze, jednak gdy za oknem dostrzega kolorowe jesienne liście, zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie wystarczy, że będzie musiała wybierać każdego dnia, wciąż i wciąż od nowa. 

_Kiedy okazało się, że nawet najmocniejszy płomień w końcu gaśnie, a błyskawice świecą jasno, ale krótko, nie zostało nic, co można by naprawić. I nawet jeśli Heathcliff włamał się do Drozdowego Gniazda i wydarł Cathy z trumny, by po raz ostatni ją pocałować, to wrzosowiska były miejscem prawdziwego pożegnania._

Kiedy Severus opuszcza dom Potterów, dostrzega w świetle latarni październikowe, czerwono-złote liście. Ma wrażenie, że są wszędzie; otaczają go, atakują z każdej strony. Rosną na drzewach, leżą na trawnikach, przemykają nad ulicą niesione podmuchami wiatru. Gdy jeden z nich upada mu pod nogi, Severus podnosi go i przez chwilę obraca między palcami. _A ty, Sev? Jaką porę roku najbardziej lubisz?_ – nagle słyszy w głowie dziewczęcy głosik i powoli odwraca się w stronę zniszczonego budynku. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w niego w napięciu, ale w końcu rozluźnia pięść i niespiesznie odchodzi w dół ulicy.  
Kawałki rozdartego liścia leniwie opadają na ziemię.


End file.
